Eternity
by GoInOneDirection
Summary: One-shot. Instead of Stefan saving Elena the night her parents car drove off Wickery Bridge, Elena finds out that Damon did and Stefan lied. Once again. D/E.
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day as Elena knocked on the boarding house door and was confused when no one answered, usaully Damon would greet her with a smirk and a sour comment, or Stefan would shower her in kisses. But the door was slightly open.

''Hello ?'' Elena asked aloud. There was complete and utter silence

''Stefan ? Damon ?'' Elena asked again. Nothing, she dropped my sunglasses and brown hobo bag at the back of the couch, and she took off my leather jacket and heard talking. It was Stefan and Damon. She was about to walk up the stairs until she heard her name in thier conversation, so she listened with no guilt. They had listened to her conversations _plenty_ of times.

_**''You lied to her, yet again. After you just lied to her about Katherine,'' Damon said. **_What ? Elena thought to herself simply confused

_**''She didn't need to know that you saved her !'' Stefan yelled.**_ Elena tried to think of the times she had been the 'damsel in distress'. There was the time Damon had saved her from that vampire after her cas crash, but of course, she _knew_ that it was Damon. She thought bleakly

_**''Yes. Stefan, I did save her the night her parents car went off the damn bridge, and now you have to lie about it, so what, Elena won't 'feel something for me', or possibly lose her feelings for you ?'' Damon said**_. Elena felt herself fighting back tears. _Damon_ had saved her the most on the most awful night of her life. She heard movement upstairs, knowing that both of them were coming, but she couldn't move. She was numb, scared, suprised, and horrified that the guy she thinks she loved saved her and now he lies about it. Stefan and Damon came downstairs and looked at the bottom of the staircase and saw none other than Elena Gilbert standing there with tears streaming down her face, she didn't look up. But she _knew_ that they were standing there, watching her cry silently.

''I heard,'' Elena said as she slowly moved to grab her bag and sunglasses. Another couple of tears were on her face as she turned back to the brothers. She gave Damon a look of appreciation, and Stefan a look of dissapointment.

''Goodbye, Stefan,'' Elena Gilbert said walking out of Stefan's life, _forever_.

~One Year Later~

Elena Gilbert sat at the Grill with her revealed legs crossed. She was wearing a dark purple dress, that was so dark it was confused with black- she had black strappies on and her normally straight brunette hair was a dark black with curls that hung just above her shoulders. Elena had agreed to meet Stefan even after she told him goodbye a year ago. Elena could not stand liars, she would much rather get the horrible heart-wrencing truth, than have a lie that would break her later on. She wanted so desperately to talk to Damon, and give her gratitude about saving her life, _twice_. Elena gasped when she felt a cold hand on her bare shoulder.

''Boo,'' Damon said sitting beside her. Damon had a large smirk on his handsome face, and for once he wasn't wearing his normal attire. Instead of a black leather..everything, he had a black button-up long sleeve with black jeans on, his hair was messy, but of course. It still looked good.

''What- I thought you left ?'' Elena asked with confusion and happiness in her voice. Damon had told Elena four months after the -incident- that he was leaving right away, Elena never seen or heard from him, until this very moment.

''I did. I came back, I missed_ you_, can't say Mr. Brooding is the first person i'd like to see,'' Damon said as he smiled

''Speaking of Mr. Brooding, I was supposed to meet up with him today. Have you seen him ?'' I asked as Damon pulled out Stefan's cell phone in his back pocket, reading the text I _thought_ Stefan sent to me

''**Elena, meet me at the Grill, please. I **_**need**_** to explain myself- **

**Stefan,'' **Damon said smirking again

''You sent that ?'' I asked with a smile on my face

''I love you, Elena. I know this is sudden and saving you isn't the way to win your heart. But I love _you_, not Katherine, not any other girl. You,'' Damon said for once really smiling

''I love you, too,'' I said as we kissed and then looked into each other's eyes

''What should we do now ?'' Elena asked resting her forehead on Damon's. _'We', I like the sound of that, _Damon thought.

''Whatever we want. We have all eternity,'' Damon said sweetly.

The End.


	2. Good Thing I Love You

**Damon and Elena sat together in the boarding house. Elena was resting her head in Damon's lap, as Damon gently stroked her hair.**

**''Honey...''Damon urged sarcaticslly.**

**''What ?'' Elena said, as she held back a yawn**

**''I'm bored.'' He said as threw down the boring book that he was reading**

**''We could go to a Justin Bieber concert.'' Elena suggested with a smirk**

**''Uh, actually I am having fun **_**right**_** here.'' He said as he sighed**

**''Let's go see a movie !'' Elena said as she got up off his lap and stood up**

**''No.'' He said as he layed down **

**''Fine, I will just go see a movie...with Bonnie, or Matt, or maybe even Stefan.'' Elena said as she heard Damon jump up behind her and felt him kiss her on the cheek.**

**''Fine. Movie time.'' He said as Elena dragged him out**

**X**

**''I really enjoyed that movie.'' Elena said, wiping her eyes from tears **

**''That...was...pure toture !'' Damon said**

**''**_**The Last Song**_** has to be the greatest movie, ever !'' Elena said**

**''It's a good thing I love you.'' Damon said as Elena smiled and kissed him**


End file.
